Family visit
by ElizabethAngel
Summary: Marlene's sister is Transferred to Central park zoo (next day her cousins too). Some of them will fall in love (i'm not pairing family members)
1. Chapter 1

It was beautiful and sunny day at central park zoo. One otter, named Marlene, woke up. First she went outside to take a bath. When she left to dry herself she jumped when sheOpened eyes and saw Skipper on top of her. She started to blursh a little.

"Um skipper?" She said with sweet voice. Skipper just looked at her eyes.

"Would you please GET OFF ME!" She started to yell and Skipper jumped off her. She stod up and saw everyone was giggling. "What are you laughing at?!" She asked angry. They just keep giggling and say nothing. Skipper stood up and started to talk.

"Well, what are you doing hiere? I thinked you're enemy! And why is spy in my HQ?!" Skiper asked. He saw she was geting little angry. Before she answered he loked around to see others reactions. Kowaski was confused, Rico was just staring at them and he had his tounge out, Private stared in Stella and Stella just giggled.

"First, I was showing my sister zoo, so I came hiere to better introduce her with you! Second, I tought that we got over with spy and eneny thing! I'm your best friend for earth shake! And third, my sister is not A SPY!" Skipper rolled his eyes and went back to his table. Stella went to Private and Rico was playing with doll. Only marlene stood there alone. She didnt knew what is she even doing there so she walked to exit.

'Like somebody care if I go. I dont have nothing to do hiere and my sister is obsessed with Private.' She tought as she walked to exsit. When she cane there something pushed her back. She was Skipper stood in front of her.

"Where are you going, sister?" He asked.

"Well, I dont know what to do hiere. Everyone is busy with something so I'm goingheard familiar voice from behind.

"Marlene. Did you heard something about you getting new roomate?" She turned around and saw 4 penguins.

"Agh guys you scared me to death! Dont do that again! And yes I heard for that!" Marlene yelled. She got used it, but they sometimes piss her off.

"Good. Now lets take that spy down! Kowalski, when spy comes?" Flat head penguin asked tall one. Marlene wached them and rolled her eyes.

"For 15 min Skipper." Kowalski answered. Marlene started to get angry at them. She knew they want to protect everyone in zoo but sometimes they are too paranoic.

"Guys! Who said that he or she is spy?!" She wached at them with angry face. Skiper came to her.

"Still cute, still naïve Marlene." Than he turned back to his team.

"I think Marlene is right. Everyone get chance" youngest penguin added. Skipper opened mouth to say something but he saw Alice.

"Everyone hide!" He yelled and all 4 penguins dissaper.

Alice stood there and wached at otter habait.

"Strange. Like I saw penguins there. Whatever." Shd dropped box in habait and left somewhere. After few seconds one side of box opened and fermale otter walked out. Penguins got back ap pulled her at wall.

"Kowalski! What we got hiere?" Skipper asked. When Marlene saw otter she knew who that was.

"Spy!" Rico yelled at otter.

Hm... Otter, look same as Marlene, green eyes, might be spy." Kowalski mummbled. 'Oh dear.' Marlene tought.

"I knew it! Get her boys!" Skipper yelled. Marlene fast jumped in fron of them.

"No, she's not spy! Right Stella?" Marlene looked at Stella. Stella gived nervous smile and nodded.

"Marlene? You know spy?" Skipped asked her. Marlene rolled her eyes at question and turned back at Stella.

"Stella, long time didnt seen you! I missed you sister!" She came to her and hugged her. Penguins just stood there confused.

"I missed you too!" Stella said and tear fell down her cheek. Marlene turned back at her friends.

"So. This is my sister Stella. Stella this are penguins." She simply answered. Private jumped in front on Stella.

"Hay! I'm Private!" He answered. Other two penguins jumped and introduced themself. Than Stella wached at Skipper.

"And you are?..."she asked him. He jumped slid in front of his team.

"Thats classified madam. Lets go guys! We need go back train!" He said and left with his team. Merlene looked at sister and smiled nervous.

"Heh. Sorry about that. So, whats up heh?" Stella just smiled.

"Nah its ok. I think. Hmm, that little penguin looked sweet." Marlene looked at her and started to giggle.

"Someoneee is in lovee!" Marlene started giggle more and Stella blurshed.

"No I'm not! And- and I seen how you looked at that flat penguin!" She quickly answered. Marlene stoped giggling and looked over her sister.

"Whaaaaat?! Are you- ugh nevermind. Want I show you around zoo?" Her sister nodded and they both left.

~At same time in penguin habait.~

"Good job guys. Take five!" Skipper said. Private was in his own world.

"Privats what is happening to you! You look like that all time after we left otter habait!" Private fast shock his head and wached back at Skipper.

"Uh, nothing Skippa. I was just thinking about Stella. She loked nice." He said. After he understood he tell everything loud he started to blursh badly and he wached at floor.

"Whaaat? Are you sure solider?" Skipper asked with mouth opened. He didnt expected that.

"Yes." Was all what young pdnguin answered before he left in base. Kowalski looked confused.

"What was that?" Skipper asked. Kowlaski took his board of nowhere and started think.

"I think he's maybe in love." Kowalski looked at his board. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"I see that Kowalski. But how? He just meet her!" Skipper asked.

"Well science cant explain that! Do I look like guy for love!" Kowalski said and left somewhere. Skiper just stood there and looked confused.

~At otters~

"Well. We seen almost everyone." Marlene answered. Stella tought for a moment.

"Yeah. That lemur was realy annoying! Hm...and we didnt visited penguins!" Stella said. Marlene smiled and they both left to penguins. They fast entered in base.

Skipper turned aroun when he heard someone jumped in base. He didnt think who it was and why. He just jumped on 'someone'. Marlene fell down as Skipper jumped on her. Marlene Opened eyes and saw Skipper on top of her. She started to blursh a little.

"Um skipper?" She said with sweet voice. Skipper just looked at her eyes.

"Would you please GET OFF ME!" She started to yell and Skipper jumped off her. She stod up and saw everyone was giggling. "What are you laughing at?!" She asked angry. They just keep giggling and say nothing. Skipper stood up and started to talk.

"Well, what are you doing hiere? I thinked you're enemy! And why is spy in my HQ?!" Skiper asked. He saw she was geting little angry. Before she answered he loked around to see others reactions. Kowaski was confused, Rico was just staring at them and he had his tounge out, Private stared in Stella and Stella just giggled.

"First, I was showing my sister zoo, so I came hiere to better introduce her with you! Second, I tought that we got over with spy and eneny thing! I'm your best friend for earth shake! And third, my sister is not A SPY!" Skipper rolled his eyes and went back to his table. Stella went to Private and Rico was playing with doll. Only marlene stood there alone. She didnt knew what is she even doing there so she walked to exit.

'Like somebody care if I go. I dont have nothing to do hiere and my sister is obsessed with Private.' She tought as she walked to exsit. When she cane there something pushed her back. She was Skipper stood in front of her.

"Where are you going, sister?" He asked.

"Well, I dont know what to do hiere. Everyone is busy with something so I'm going home. I just get bored hiere! And by the way, Stella! Come home when you're done with that, whatever you're doing." She climbed up and left in her habait. When she came there she laided on her bed and tought.

'Great! Just great! Now I'm in love! With my best friend! And not any best friend, the hardest one! Privatr would understand my fellings, hes nicest one and carying one. Kowalski would understand too. Enen if he looks like nerd he still have fellings! Even Rico would have fellings! But no, stupid me, I must fall in love with hardest one! Ugh thats so-'. She was cutt of by her sister when she entered habait. Stella looked woried becouse her sister cryed. Marlene's eyes were red. She sit next to her and puted paw on her shoulder.

"Sis, are you ok?" Stella asked worried. Marlene just nodded and got up. She walked out and jumped in water to clean her mind. After that she sat on wall and looked over to penguin habait. Penguins were training. She wached only Skipper and found herself in her own world. Stella sat next to her. Marlene didnt noticed her.

"Someone is in lovee!" Stelka said. Her sister jumped. She didnt expected her there. She fast shook her head and raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about. He's just my frie-" she was cut off by her sister.

"Come on! Its obivous! Dont act like you dont know what i'm talking about! I knew it first time when I saw you two!" She giggled. Marlene knew that her sister was telling truth. She wanted answer but than she Recived letter from her cousin. She fast opened it and read it aloud.

Dear Marlene

I've been Transferred to your zoo and I will come tomorrow in morning. See you there

Susan.

When she read it she started to smile and she hugged het sister.

"Well. Its late. Lets go to bed!" Stella said. Merleme just noddedand they both left in bed.

~at same time in penguin habait~

"Good work! Lets get back inside. Its getting late." Skipper said and they left inside. As they entered, Privafe came near Skipper.

"Skipper. I want ask you something." Young penguin said.

"Anything, young Private! Shoot!" He answered.

"Um, do you like Marlene?" Private asked. Skipper just smiled back.

"Of course I do! She's my friend!" He answered. Private looked at him. Little scared of his reaction on next question. He gluped.

"Well, I dont mean on that way. I mean, ugh, do you like like her?" Skipper was shocked with question. He dont like Marlene on that way! Do he? He fast shock his head.

"Its time for bed! Lights are turning off in 15 seconds! We wake up at 0600, so good night!" He fast said and left in his bed. Private stood confused there.

"But Skipper-" he was cut off by his leader.

"No buts! Time for sleeping! Good night!" He answered and turned his back. Private sight and left in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was beautiful and sunny day at central park zoo. One otter, named Marlene, woke up. First she went outside to take a bath. When she left to dry herself she jumped when sheOpened eyes and saw Skipper on top of her. She started to blursh a little.

"Um skipper?" She said with sweet voice. Skipper just looked at her eyes.

"Would you please GET OFF ME!" She started to yell and Skipper jumped off her. She stod up and saw everyone was giggling. "What are you laughing at?!" She asked angry. They just keep giggling and say nothing. Skipper stood up and started to talk.

"Well, what are you doing hiere? I thinked you're enemy! And why is spy in my HQ?!" Skiper asked. He saw she was geting little angry. Before she answered he loked around to see others reactions. Kowaski was confused, Rico was just staring at them and he had his tounge out, Private stared in Stella and Stella just giggled.

"First, I was showing my sister zoo, so I came hiere to better introduce her with you! Second, I tought that we got over with spy and eneny thing! I'm your best friend for earth shake! And third, my sister is not A SPY!" Skipper rolled his eyes and went back to his table. Stella went to Private and Rico was playing with doll. Only marlene stood there alone. She didnt knew what is she even doing there so she walked to exit.

'Like somebody care if I go. I dont have nothing to do hiere and my sister is obsessed with Private.' She tought as she walked to exsit. When she cane there something pushed her back. She was Skipper stood in front of her.

"Where are you going, sister?" He asked.

"Well, I dont know what to do hiere. Everyone is busy with something so I'm goingheard familiar voice from behind.

"Marlene. Did you heard something about you getting new roomate?" She turned around and saw 4 penguins.

"Agh guys you scared me to death! Dont do that again! And yes I heard for that!" Marlene yelled. She got used it, but they sometimes piss her off.

"Good. Now lets take that spy down! Kowalski, when spy comes?" Flat head penguin asked tall one. Marlene wached them and rolled her eyes.

"For 15 min Skipper." Kowalski answered. Marlene started to get angry at them. She knew they want to protect everyone in zoo but sometimes they are too paranoic.

"Guys! Who said that he or she is spy?!" She wached at them with angry face. Skiper came to her.

"Still cute, still naïve Marlene." Than he turned back to his team.

"I think Marlene is right. Everyone get chance" youngest penguin added. Skipper opened mouth to say something but he saw Alice.

"Everyone hide!" He yelled and all 4 penguins dissaper.

Alice stood there and wached at otter habait.

"Strange. Like I saw penguins there. Whatever." Shd dropped box in habait and left somewhere. After few seconds one side of box opened and fermale otter walked out. Penguins got back ap pulled her at wall.

"Kowalski! What we got hiere?" Skipper asked. When Marlene saw otter she knew who that was.

"Spy!" Rico yelled at otter.

Hm... Otter, look same as Marlene, green eyes, might be spy." Kowalski mummbled. 'Oh dear.' Marlene tought.

"I knew it! Get her boys!" Skipper yelled. Marlene fast jumped in fron of them.

"No, she's not spy! Right Stella?" Marlene looked at Stella. Stella gived nervous smile and nodded.

"Marlene? You know spy?" Skipped asked her. Marlene rolled her eyes at question and turned back at Stella.

"Stella, long time didnt seen you! I missed you sister!" She came to her and hugged her. Penguins just stood there confused.

"I missed you too!" Stella said and tear fell down her cheek. Marlene turned back at her friends.

"So. This is my sister Stella. Stella this are penguins." She simply answered. Private jumped in front on Stella.

"Hay! I'm Private!" He answered. Other two penguins jumped and introduced themself. Than Stella wached at Skipper.

"And you are?..."she asked him. He jumped slid in front of his team.

"Thats classified madam. Lets go guys! We need go back train!" He said and left with his team. Merlene looked at sister and smiled nervous.

"Heh. Sorry about that. So, whats up heh?" Stella just smiled.

"Nah its ok. I think. Hmm, that little penguin looked sweet." Marlene looked at her and started to giggle.

"Someoneee is in lovee!" Marlene started giggle more and Stella blurshed.

"No I'm not! And- and I seen how you looked at that flat penguin!" She quickly answered. Marlene stoped giggling and looked over her sister.

"Whaaaaat?! Are you- ugh nevermind. Want I show you around zoo?" Her sister nodded and they both left.

~At same time in penguin habait.~

"Good job guys. Take five!" Skipper said. Private was in his own world.

"Privats what is happening to you! You look like that all time after we left otter habait!" Private fast shock his head and wached back at Skipper.

"Uh, nothing Skippa. I was just thinking about Stella. She loked nice." He said. After he understood he tell everything loud he started to blursh badly and he wached at floor.

"Whaaat? Are you sure solider?" Skipper asked with mouth opened. He didnt expected that.

"Yes." Was all what young pdnguin answered before he left in base. Kowalski looked confused.

"What was that?" Skipper asked. Kowlaski took his board of nowhere and started think.

"I think he's maybe in love." Kowalski looked at his board. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"I see that Kowalski. But how? He just meet her!" Skipper asked.

"Well science cant explain that! Do I look like guy for love!" Kowalski said and left somewhere. Skiper just stood there and looked confused.

~At otters~

"Well. We seen almost everyone." Marlene answered. Stella tought for a moment.

"Yeah. That lemur was realy annoying! Hm...and we didnt visited penguins!" Stella said. Marlene smiled and they both left to penguins. They fast entered in base.

Skipper turned aroun when he heard someone jumped in base. He didnt think who it was and why. He just jumped on 'someone'. Marlene fell down as Skipper jumped on her. Marlene Opened eyes and saw Skipper on top of her. She started to blursh a little.

"Um skipper?" She said with sweet voice. Skipper just looked at her eyes.

"Would you please GET OFF ME!" She started to yell and Skipper jumped off her. She stod up and saw everyone was giggling. "What are you laughing at?!" She asked angry. They just keep giggling and say nothing. Skipper stood up and started to talk.

"Well, what are you doing hiere? I thinked you're enemy! And why is spy in my HQ?!" Skiper asked. He saw she was geting little angry. Before she answered he loked around to see others reactions. Kowaski was confused, Rico was just staring at them and he had his tounge out, Private stared in Stella and Stella just giggled.

"First, I was showing my sister zoo, so I came hiere to better introduce her with you! Second, I tought that we got over with spy and eneny thing! I'm your best friend for earth shake! And third, my sister is not A SPY!" Skipper rolled his eyes and went back to his table. Stella went to Private and Rico was playing with doll. Only marlene stood there alone. She didnt knew what is she even doing there so she walked to exit.

'Like somebody care if I go. I dont have nothing to do hiere and my sister is obsessed with Private.' She tought as she walked to exsit. When she cane there something pushed her back. She was Skipper stood in front of her.

"Where are you going, sister?" He asked.

"Well, I dont know what to do hiere. Everyone is busy with something so I'm going home. I just get bored hiere! And by the way, Stella! Come home when you're done with that, whatever you're doing." She climbed up and left in her habait. When she came there she laided on her bed and tought.

'Great! Just great! Now I'm in love! With my best friend! And not any best friend, the hardest one! Privatr would understand my fellings, hes nicest one and carying one. Kowalski would understand too. Enen if he looks like nerd he still have fellings! Even Rico would have fellings! But no, stupid me, I must fall in love with hardest one! Ugh thats so-'. She was cutt of by her sister when she entered habait. Stella looked woried becouse her sister cryed. Marlene's eyes were red. She sit next to her and puted paw on her shoulder.

"Sis, are you ok?" Stella asked worried. Marlene just nodded and got up. She walked out and jumped in water to clean her mind. After that she sat on wall and looked over to penguin habait. Penguins were training. She wached only Skipper and found herself in her own world. Stella sat next to her. Marlene didnt noticed her.

"Someone is in lovee!" Stelka said. Her sister jumped. She didnt expected her there. She fast shook her head and raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about. He's just my frie-" she was cut off by her sister.

"Come on! Its obivous! Dont act like you dont know what i'm talking about! I knew it first time when I saw you two!" She giggled. Marlene knew that her sister was telling truth. She wanted answer but than she Recived letter from her cousin. She fast opened it and read it aloud.

Dear Marlene

I've been Transferred to your zoo and I will come tomorrow in morning. See you there

Susan.

When she read it she started to smile and she hugged het sister.

"Well. Its late. Lets go to bed!" Stella said. Merleme just noddedand they both left in bed.

~at same time in penguin habait~

"Good work! Lets get back inside. Its getting late." Skipper said and they left inside. As they entered, Privafe came near Skipper.

"Skipper. I want ask you something." Young penguin said.

"Anything, young Private! Shoot!" He answered.

"Um, do you like Marlene?" Private asked. Skipper just smiled back.

"Of course I do! She's my friend!" He answered. Private looked at him. Little scared of his reaction on next question. He gluped.

"Well, I dont mean on that way. I mean, ugh, do you like like her?" Skipper was shocked with question. He dont like Marlene on that way! Do he? He fast shock his head.

"Its time for bed! Lights are turning off in 15 seconds! We wake up at 0600, so good night!" He fast said and left in his bed. Private stood confused there.

"But Skipper-" he was cut off by his leader.

"No buts! Time for sleeping! Good night!" He answered and turned his back. Private sight and left in his bed.


End file.
